vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:OLIVER/@comment-38541918-20191103125025/@comment-53539-20191210010506
Take Hatsune Miku for example. She is easily the most popular VOCALOID, and has well over 1,000 songs, I believe over 100,000 sounds have been created for her, but I can be wrong. She appears the most, and has probably the most fans alongside Kagamine Rin and Len, who are still very popular and have, don't quote me on this, probably more than 1,000 songs as well, but I don't have an exact number because I can't seem to find an answer. ---- *Miku had several years ago been report to have 100,000 songs. In 2010 40,000 original songs. This is on Karen-T. The 100,000 songs obviously aren't all originals so about 60,000 approx are cover songs. *Rin is about 50% more popular then Len and I believe they have 7,000 original songs each, 11,000 together. *Luka was 8,000 I believe *Kaito and Meiko about 1,000-3,000 each I believe, can't remember 100% how correct these stats. You can find plenty of fan who will admit Miku's not the best... The Kagamines are known for their bad V2 lifespan... Kaito's vocal is not overrated as its good to begin with and Meiko... The only thing I find wrong with her ever was just people struggle to admit she isn't that much of a stand out vocal. I used to say that because it wasn't... Then recently discovered... Yamaha made both her and Kaito to be not that distinct vocals. Kaito got away with a LOT because of it while Meiko lost out. The most overrated vocal is Luka. Luka can do no wrong. If you talk about Luka's issues with her fans, her fans will go so far as to deny she isn't the best English voicebank CFM made (even though technicality-wise its Miku V4 at this point). They will over praise even her Japanese. They even praise EVEC and deny some of its issues with it. In due respects, Luka's V4x was really sub-par, it is literally 2-3 vocals repeated to give the illusion of 6. I'd seen Luka V2 English be ranked the over best of V2... This is how it could be for Luka. And her English isn't even a standard vocal like Miku V3. ---- The most underrated English Vocaloids will always be the V1 and V2 era for English Vocaloids. Its the era of of the bias weaboo prudes who wouldn't give English Vocaloid a chance. In that era, even English fans would say things like "The Japanese ones are superior", even though for half the engines life, there was very few Japanese vocals that did just that. Many mistook "appeal" for "better". The resistance to accept last until Oliver and Avanna came along. Oliver got a lot of fans attention because of his cuteness. Meanwhile Avanna shocked everyone by holding the no.1 spot of her companies best sellers for 3 years. If I had to say what English vocals are underrated from v3 onward, its not going to be the natives at all. For V3, I'd say its Macne Nana English, many are put off by her pitch, expected tones of UTAU Nana or can't be bothered with the accent because of "r". V4? I think everyone pretty much is spot on. Nana V4 might be under valued again, but it would be for the same reason as V3, despite improvements. To be honest... I wish people wouldn't put CFM English purchases before Fukase and Nana, as their much better then many of the CFM lot.